


Accidents and Americanos

by orphan_account



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, M/M, a cute one tho, minho just wants jjong to like him, minho's a mess, possibly a smidge of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jonghyun and Minho are both pulled to eachother, but Jonghyun's starting to find it weird how things always seem to go wrong around the man.orMinho's dumb and whipped, Jonghyun's not sure what he wants, and everyone else is done with them both.





	1. Trip at First Sight

The first time it happened Jonghyun had thought nothing of it.

  
It was just like any other summer day as he'd been rushing across the college campus. The guitair case sitting on his back was making an already tiring run, even more exhausting, and the sun suffocating him in heat was no help either. At this rate, by the time he'd make it to the café, he'd be drenched in sweat. So much for good first impressions.

Normally, Jonghyun would rather choke on his own foot than willingly run somewhere, but earlier in the week he'd seen an advertisement for a job as a regular musician at a local small café and immedietly knew it was his calling. He'd always been passionate about singing and writing music, it was something he truly loved, but with the pressures of school and family expectations he'd pushed it to the side and focused on getting a more 'respectable' career, until he had the freedom to explore it more. Disappointing, but it was his only choice. That is, until that advert caught his eye. He quickly took down the number and called it later, managing to score a job interview. All he had to do was go a couple days a week, be friendly, play some song covers- maybe even throwing in a couple of his own compositions too, and that was about it. Piece of cake.  
  
What he didn't realise though, was that the interview time he was given just so happened to fall ten minutes after a mock exam his literature professor wanted him to do to make up for the last one he messed up. Hardly enough time to get ready and make it there. He even tried to persuade the professor to move it to another day, so that he'd get more time to prepare for the interview and travel there, but she just rolled her eyes at him and denied it until he gave up and left with his tail between his legs. So all he could do was take his guitair and CV with him to the mock, do the exam (and hopefully not fail this time), and skid out as fast as he could.

Hence how he found himself here now, trying not to trip over his own feet as he sprinted through the campus as quick as his (begrudgingly short) legs would take him. Some of the students were giving him confused stares as they ate their lunch on the benches and tables around the college grounds. Others were too busy talking to notice, and in the corner of his eye he saw a casual soccer game going on in the grass. Jonghyun could never understand how people could willingly run around chasing a ball in this heat. They must have lost too many braincells from getting ballhits to the head, he joked in his head.

Ironically, or maybe karma wanted to punish him for it, straight after he thought this he heard a shout. And then there was a sudden painful knock to the back of his head, pushing him over. Face first.

The ground _really_ wasn't soft, especially when breaking a fall. Jonghyun wasn't sure whether he was happy or not about the fact he was wearing just a short sleeved shirt, because on one hand at least his sleeves weren't ripped and dirty, but on the other hand his elbows and forearms were going to be sore as fuck from grazing against the tarmac. He groaned and tried rubbing the back of his to ease the pain. Upon feeling, he realised that, yep, there was a bump from whatever hit him. He let himself collapse to the floor again and wished that the ground would swallow him up. This day couldn't get any worse.

Wallowing in self pity, he didn't hear the footsteps running towards him. "Oh my God, I am so fucking sorry! Shit, are you okay? You're not dead, right? Aw fuck, please tell me you're not dead," Jonghyun looked up in suprise to see one of the soccer players from earlier crouching in front of him with a worried expression on his face. Seeing that Jonghyun was, in fact, alive the man's expression quickly fell to a relieved one and he presented his hand out to him. "Here, let me help you up. You're not badly hurt, are you? Sorry, I accidentally kicked the ball too hard and hit you."

Jonghyun took the offered hand and let the man pull him up with him. "Nah, it's alright. No damage done," after steadying himself he looked up to see the man staring wide-eyed at him with a strange expression. He also noticed that he hadn't let go of his hand yet. "Um... thanks, but you can... you know... let go now?"  

The man's expression quickly morphed into realisation, and yanked his hand away, cursing under his breath. Jonghyun thought he could see a blush creeping onto the man's cheeks, but shook the thought away. He was probably just hot from the exercise. "Sorry, I must have zoned out," he laughed but it seemed more out of embarassment than out of humour. "So, is there anything I can do to make it up to you... um, I don't think I got your name." There was a shy smile on his face.

"Jonghyun, Kim Jonghyun," he smirked, "I think you were too busy kicking your ball at me to ask."

The man laughed nervously, "Ok, maybe I deserved that one. I'm still sorry about that, by the way. I'm Choi Minho." Minho ran his hand through his hair and gave a blinding smile to Jonghyun, "So I was thinking, maybe I could make it up to you by buying you coffee or something. I know it's not much, so if there's anything else I could do to help-"

Coffee. The café. Shit, Jonghyun was going to be late. He quickly got out his phone to check the time, he had 3 left minutes to get there. He started to sprint in the other direction, much to Minho's confusion ("Oh sure, let me give you my numbe- wait, what? Where are you going?").  Ignoring the burning already starting again in his thighs, he quickly shouted over his shoulder, "Sorry Minhyun, but I really have to be somewhere right now," and kept running.

If Jonghyun had looked over his shoulder for a second longer, he would have been able to see Minho's face drop and his crestfallen expression as he called to him, in vain, "It's Minho."

 

* * *

 

The second time it happened Jonghyun thought it was just a coincidence.

  
Thankfully, after the mishap with the soccer ball and the weird guy who hit him with it, he'd managed to make it on time to the interview. And even better, they had loved him; his personality _and_ his music. The café was run by a friendly, albeit a tad eccentric, woman named Taeyeon who he'd, at first, thought hated him. He was proven wrong, because as soon as he was finished playing a couple of songs to show off his skills the woman started to cheer loudly and declared herself Jonghyun's new fan club president. To say the least, she'd given Jonghyun the job.  There was also Taemin and Kibum, the baristas he saw the most often and who he'd immedietly clicked with. 

Kibum was a drama student at the same college as him in the year below, but since they didn't share any classes they'd never gotten a chance to meet before. Which was either a shame or a blessing (only to professors) because the pair fitted together like a jigsaw made up of sarky, broke college students. Both of them were generally quite quiet when by themselves, but when put together, they could banter for hours on end. They quickly became close friends and Jonghyun would find himself spending most of his breaks chatting and laughing with Kibum.

Taemin was an entirely different story. The kid was currently in his final year of highschool and well on his way to a scholarship for dance at probably any school he wanted, his talent was that outstanding. On the surface, he appeared like any other sweet and shy student, but as Jonghyun spent more time at the café he began to open up to him more and revealed himself as the mischievous brat he really was. Jonghyun would often find himself spoiling the kid and stroking his ego by getting excited over his dancing, while Kibum would call him out on it with an unimpressed comment. 

Together, with the three of them (plus Taeyeon laughing at them in the back), the café never had a boring moment. The cheerful but homely aura, along with the new attraction of Jonghyun as the musician, quickly started to increase the café's popularity. More and more college students would wonder in occasionally, along with the other regular customers. During the rush hour the café would occasionally get very busy, much to Jonghyun's chagrin. He preferred the quiet but cosy times to play there.

It was during one of these times when it happened.

Jonghyun had just gotten off on his break and was making his way over through the packed tables, watching the floor to make sure he wouldn't trip other any stray feet or bags, when he found himself walking into a firm wall of a person. He hissed as the drink they'd been holding slipped out of their hands, soaking his shirt with burning hot liquid. 

He looked down at his now brown stained shirt and sighed. Of all days, it just had to be the day he was wearing a white t-shirt. 

The perpetrator made a strange sound and Jonghyun looked up. The man was gaping down at him eyes jumping from the spilled drink to his face and back down to the large stain on the musician's chest. He looked like a goldfish choking on air. 

Not expecting any coherent words from the guy anytime soon, Jonghyun just muttered an apology at him and rushed to the bathroom to clean himself up. Glaring at Taemin, who he caught laughing at him from behind the counter, on the way.  

In the bathroom, he quickly rushed to get some paper towels to wipe down his shirt, but to no avail. The stain refused to budge and was seeping in further. Seeing no other option he began to pull the wet shirt unpleasantly sticking to his chest off. 

Just as he was pulling the shirt off over his head, he heard the door creak as it was pushed open and a gasp. Yanking the shirt off completely and sharply twisting his neck towards the door, Jonghyun saw the same man from earlier gaping at him again. Specifically, at his bare chest. Feeling self-conscious, the college student crossed his arms over himself to (not very effectively) hide his state of undress. "Can I help you?"

He must have shocked the man, because at the sound of his voice, he yelped and looked away from Jonghyun's chest. Blushing, the man finally spoke, "Hi, sorry for.. uh.. walking in on you." The man's cheeks were positively on fire, and his gaze was darting everywhere except from at Jonghyun. "I just wanted to apologise about the shirt... and for knocking you over a couple weeks ago again, too." 

At this, Jonghyun cocked his head in confusion. Then it clicked, "Oh! You're the guy who kicked the ball at my head that one time! Min... Min- something..." Looking closer at the man now, he looked vaguely familiar. Insanely wide eyes, plump lips, straight nose; he was handsome, like he was straight out of a magazine. Hard to forget. And he was tall and fit in stature too, a perfect athlete. Jonghyun would've been jealous if he didn't think that he was kinda hot. 

"It's Minho," he laughed awkwardly, "and you're Jonghyun." Jonghyun raised his eyebrow. It was suprising that Minho actually remembered his name, when they'd only met once before for a couple of minutes at most. He didn't expect an attractive, and most likely popular athlete to remember some random student he knocked over at all, to be honest, let alone go out of his way to apologise about it. 

"Yeh, that's me. Thanks for apologising, and sorry... for spilling your coffee I mean, I guess that was my fault for not looking where I was going," Jonghyun smiled sheepishly at Minho and rubbed his neck, but after seeing how intensely Minho was staring at him for it, he gulped and looked down at his shoes. Minho's eyes were _really_ wide.

"I," Jonghyun peeked up again to see the man struggling to speak, his cheeks a rosy hue again. Looking to the side, Minho bit his lip and choked out his words. "I- uh, maybe you should get some more then. With me. Coffee. You should get coffee with me. Only if you want to, of course." It took a second for Jonghyun to work out what he was trying to ask.

Jonghyun's eyes widened in shock when he realised, but then he smiled playfully. "Are you really asking me out... while I'm shirtless and covered in your coffee?" Minho's jaw dropped and Jonghyun could already see him formulating all kinds of frantic apologies in his head. Giggling at his reaction he spoke again, "I'm just kidding, don't get yourself all worked up. Coffee together sounds great. Really. It's not everday that I get to go out with a cute guy." He smirked and Minho blushed cutely again.

Minho breathed out in relief that he hadn't been rejected at least and laughed warmly. They started to exchange numbers and plan a date, as he helped Jonghyun try to wash the stain out of the shirt. Afterwards, Minho smiled at him as he said goodbye and left for classes, insisting on giving Jonghyun his own hoodie to wear home instead of the soaked shirt. 

Unknowingly, he left Jonghyun rooted to his spot with a warmth in his own cheeks as he held the hoodie to his chest. That smile alone was enough to get his heart racing. For the first time in a while, Jonghyun might have found himself with a crush.


	2. Important

This fic is discontinued both out of respect and my own grief. 

Jonghyun. I love you and always will, goodnight. You did well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please be patient with me, but I accept constructive criticism too!! There just aren't enough people writing SHINee fics anymore, so I had to do something.  
> This will probably be about 3 chapters. :)


End file.
